Violacion
by yume girl 91
Summary: Snatched by Grimmjow to be 'his' plaything at first; Rukia is injected with a special serum from Szayel that shoots up her sex drive and soon she wants every male in sight...Crack fic. Rating for a reason. EspadaxRukia
1. Chapter 1

~Violacion~

"Can you not do anything right, Grimmjow?"

"Shut up, Ulquiorra! It's this fucking needle's fault! Fucking mad scient--"

She was blindfolded and on her back. The two male voices came from above her. Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside, pausing for a moment before entering. "See what you did, you fool?" the calmer of the two said, then addressed the newcomer, "Stark..."

"What do you have here?" silence reigned, there was a crackle in the air and soon someone was leaning into her face, hot breath fanned her cold cheeks and she squirmed, scowling, sightless up at the ceiling. "One of the Shinigami..." comprehension dawned in the new male's voice, then a slight chuckle followed, "I didn't know you were into boys, Sexta. Nor you, Cuatro."

Someone stuttered, "b-b-boys!? Fuck no! You idiot! This here's a GIRL!!!"

Heavy silence descended.

The weight of a hand suddenly dropped onto her chest and felt her sides. "Ah, yes. I see now...Kuchiki Rukia, is it? Hmm..." the hand slid down to her stomach and fingers tugged the tie on her sash loose. Rukia whimpered.

"I'll take it."

"You'll WHAT?! Look here, you--" the voice she now recognized faintly as being Grimmjow's, cried aloud.

"What's that?" the hand had lifted and she could only assume it was pointing at something the Espada had. "Something Szayel gave me--"

"Us."

"SHIT NO, ULQUIORRA! GET YOUR OWN--"

"Shut it. I'm ranked above both of you..." a slight oppression of a raised reiatsu instantly had them quieted down. Meekly, Grimmjow handed over something, the clink of metal and glass followed as whatever it was, got tapped expertly.

The last thing she heard seconds before a slender razor pierced her forearm and her hiss came, was, "I'll show you how it's done." Her vision blackened.

~*

When she came to, she was lying in just the white under-kimono. She shifted, attempting to rise. The friction caused by the coarse quality of the robe rubbing against her inner-thighs brought a surprising gasp from her lips. _Why did she feel...so tingly_? Her heart pounding, she stared around the unfamiliar room. Her mouth felt dry. Her hand crept to her lips, unconsciously her tongue flicked out, licking the tip of her finger.

"Awake are we?" the man's voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. He entered the room, closing the door gently. Once this was accomplished, he came toward her. Rukia allowed her eyes to wander over his tall, broad-frame. He wore a white jacket edged with black and white Hakama that flowed accentuating his powerfully built figure.

"Who are you?" Rukia managed to keep the trembling from her voice. Her gaze tilted downward to his crotch after a brief glance into his face. "Stark," he said, smiling slightly at her preoccupation, "your first lover."

*~

Her thumb pad grazed her bottom lip as she stared up at him with wide innocent eyes. His smile grew with every dipping and swirling motion of her finger_. She was actually pretty cute_, he thought, watching her settle down on all fours atop the bed, her ass high in the air, her head tilted at an angle he found coquettish. Any other would have grown hard seeing an invitation so blatant, but he wanted more. Ignoring the slight strain tightening his balls, he extended his hand to her, guiding her chin downward. A single look passed between them.

Obedient, she crawled to him, her hands reaching to loosen the confining sash. Soon this hindrance was cast aside and she knelt, drinking in the sight of his swelling manhood. "Start slow," Stark instructed, seeing her lips parting. Her tongue flicked out along his shaft in response, her eyes turned up to catch his reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

He gasped.

A near-smirk graced her lips. Heat flooded her loins with this action. Her vision grew blurry, she spread her knees apart, hotness oozing out. Stark watched her unsteady pants as she tried to control the arousal burning inside. _She smelled...like a bitch in heat_, he observed after a moment of scenting the pheromones she was producing. _Sooner or later she was bound to attract every male in the vicinity ..._

An idea occurred to him. Stark scooped her up in his arms, laying her on the bed. He caught her look of surprise and touched a finger to her lips which she gratefully sucked, staring up at him trustfully. Her legs opened when he slid down, positioning his head between her thighs, from there he could better inhale the delightful heady scent she exuded.

He knew his goatee tickled her when he impressed a tiny kiss to her flushed sheathe. She trembled in anticipation, her hands grasping fistfuls of the sheets beneath her. Stark smiled again, tracing the shape of her vagina with his tongue, she writhed and bit down her moans, knowing the real pleasure was yet to come...

~To be continued~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: it's an Espada smut-fest! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I know I shouldn't have started this one but since I already have a little for 'Tracks of your tears' done, I decided to run with this idea. So yup, ooc on all sides. Thanks for reading--NO FLAMES, STUPID COMMENTS OR IDIOTIC SPAMMERS ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other than that, reviews are always appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

~Violacion~

_Her breaths became heated, her lips parting moistly. Stark grunted as he pistoned in and out of her wet center_. _She writhed, arching her back up_, _her release nearing._ _White flooded her vision as her walls tightened around his rigid cock. His seed spurted deep inside her a moment later. He slipped out, groaning with the extra exertion he had been forced to make. _

_Rukia breathed heavily, her violet eyes darkened still with lust rested on his limp dick then rose to his sweaty face. "Tired?" she all but purred, reaching up to curve her hand along his cheek as he collapsed beside her on the bed. He yawned, "very," and promptly fell asleep facedown. _

_She scowled, removing her hand. Crawling forward, she palmed his softened cock, rubbing her thumb over the slit. Pre-cum seeped out. She dipped her head, flicking her tongue over it; he tasted salty. Thoughtful now, she stroked his length, earning a few murmured gasps as she pleasured him in his sleep..._

~*~

Rukia walked on un-steady legs to the door near the closet. Something wet and cool trickled between her thighs and she grimaced faintly. _She stunk like squid_. She licked her lips, tasting drying cum in the corners. _Pumping him by hand hadn't satisfied her_...

Dropping the sheet she had carried from the bed, she walked nude to the large shower stall. Her fingers had just leveled the two spigots for hot and cold when the door creaked open. A little unconcerned, she glanced over her shoulder. A different Arrancar lounged there, eyeing her up and down speculatively. The name-_Grimmjow_-went through her mind along with a slight shiver that quickly changed into an erotic thrill that shot straight to her groin.

She feasted her eyes on him.

The short jacket ended halfway over his torso, revealing a hard set of toned abs. His Hakama and sash were tied especially low, exposing narrow hip bones and a flat expanse of lightly tanned skin just above his nether regions.

"Hiya," he said.

She pushed aside the shower curtain, stepping back invitingly.

~To be continued~

AN: cliffy-ish? Heheheheh. Sorry, couldn't resist. ;) Had to describe Grimmy's 'super -low-pants' that's what my mum called them when she noticed from the poster.

Thanks for reading.

No flames, stupid comments (you know what I mean!) Or idiotic spammers!

Review are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had worked like a charm.

The petite woman undulated before him, her hips rippling in a sinuous dance beneath the water, hands fondled her breasts, caressing the slight curves, then shamelessly running her tongue over the tips of her fingers. Her slender body one might have thought unattractive when compared to the assets of some of the scantily clad members of the female sex populating Las Noches. Of course with some like Halibel, it was hands-off.

With this one...

She ran her hands slickly down her torso, the suds falling away. Absently she began playing with her curls, dipping the tip of her finger in, eliciting soft excited mewls from her lips. Grimmjow felt himself stir in response at the display. Slowly she began pumping herself, one hand coiling around her neglected breast, her nails scraping over the rosy bud, the coolness of the steamy air perking her nipples.

_Her small breasts and tight but perfect ass were--well. Perfect_.

She pressed against the wall, her index finger crudely scissoring in and out of her. Cum poured down the insides of her thighs, her eyes slitted in ecstasy. She had found her sweet spot...

He plunged his hand down into his hakama, taking his throbbing member into his grip, liquid seeping from the tip. "Hahn..Hahn...that's it bitch." he murmured, thrusting into his fist.

She was writhing against the wall, her hips bucking with the violence of her strokes. He could see the tiny nub of flesh above her folds slipping repeatedly over her fingers, her gasps hardest when the fingers of her free hand ran over the rigid tips of her nipples. "Ah-Ah-Ah..." she moaned, throwing her head back. Whitish fluid gushed over her fingers, her hips stopped their frantic pace, her legs trembling with the force of her climax.

Grimmjow spilled his load with a guttural groan. _Fuck that had felt good. He hadn't been so hard in...well a long time. And he was supposed to have let that suck-ass bastard Ulquiorra go before him! Hah! Not a chance!_

He tried to get his breathing under control. Finally raising his unfocused teal eyes to the faintly smirking face of the woman. _Pleased was she that he was in this state?_ His gaze lowered, lingering on the flushed fruit of womanhood that her soaked curls didn't hide but rather framed, her swollen clit luscious, pulsing with need.

She turned, shyly almost, presenting her backside to him. The hand dripping her juices, trailing over her lifted cheeks coyly. He needed no more invitation, save to drop his hakama, his half-hard erection springing forward. He wondered at his own eagerness, staring down into her slightly upturned smile. His penis dripping pre-cum nudging at her crack, her violet eyes widening innocently at the new sensation but she was anything but pure as she bent, her ass high in the air. Grimmjow growled, his patience broken, he grasped her by the hips, pulling her flush against his cock before thrusting in.

A small cry left her lips. He had made it past the first ring of muscle, her heat began enveloping him intoxicatingly. He pushed in further, feeling her flesh tear. Rukia whimpered, clenching around him without realizing it. It was too much. Ruthlessly he began pistoning in and out, yanking out one second and the next slamming into her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah--"

"C'mon, bitch..." he whisper-hissed, one arm encircling her waist, the other slithering over the dip of her hip bone. Rukia jerked up sharply, her back arching, filling herself up to the hilt. Grimmjow purred in pleasure, the cold water hitting his back a delicious contrast between the heat coiled in his belly and surrounding his cock. His thumb rolled over her clit, her moan deeper. "Like that...hmm?" he caught the slippery nub between his thumb and forefinger pinching hard. Rukia moaned and twisted out of him, her hips jerking forward only to slam back onto his rigid cock. "Say. My..." he held her unmoving against him, his member still seated inside her, her folds parting to the intrusion of his fingers. "...Name."

He dug deeper until he found it, quick rough strokes milking the tiny pearl at her core.

Pants left her slick lips, "...Grimmjow."

~*~

_This was unusual_, Ulquiorra thought, walking up the quiet hallway. _The Sexta wasn't to be found loitering the empty corridors hankering for a fight_. Normally he was at every corner, ready to snarl insults in his comrades' faces, mind you he left the top-three alone, knowing Stark could backhand him easily without breaking a sweat.

Come to think of it...Ulquiorra hadn't seen the usually sleeping Primera since the Shinigami woman's capture, the Espada's subsequent claim on her body causing the Sexta to go nearly berserk and leave the room ranting about rank. _The foolish trash_...emerald green eyes rolled. If that were true, then that would mean** he** himself was the next claimant on the petite woman's body. From the Primera she would go to the Cuatro. Segunda, Ulquiorra was sure, had no real interest in satiating more primal urges, Barragan coveted power more than anything else. Then there was the Tercera, Halibel. She was a woman therefore not inclined to partake of another woman's offerings.

At least he hoped not.

He was almost positive of her leaning toward the het side which meant that a male...but then she did seem the type to dominate. Intercourse with another female involved...

He had to warn the Primera not to say anything. _Threaten Grimmjow as well...with his big_--

"Unh--Uh--Grimm--Unh--Ah-Ah-Ah--"

_That sounded like_...

The door yielded easily to the slight pressure of his hand. His gaze landed immediately on the sleepy-looking Primera lying on the bed, his dark head turned toward the opposite side, his bare hand making absent strokes to his rapidly hardening dick.

"Uhn--Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah..."

Those same blissful noises of a woman on the verge of sexual ecstasy issued forth again.

Ulquiorra felt his eye twitch.

Grimmjow's hands supported her, her legs loosely entwined about his waist bounced her up down, his overlarge cock sliding in and out of her. The small Shinigami had a smeary smile on her face, breathy giggles alternating between moans. Their bodies were naked, no stitch of clothing visible. Despite his rising anger, Ulquiorra couldn't help but observe her fine ass muscles straining and flexing with the exertion of her ride.

Regardless of her slender aesthetic physique, she had a suppleness to her form that was highly pleasing to his discerning eye. Pity it was the unlucky Sexta that she was riding rather than him. **He** would show her how true copulation between Hollows happened. For that he'd need his resurrección state...

It was also a pity that the Sexta so caught up his act, didn't notice Ulquiorra quietly unsheathe his Zanpaku-to...at least not until its release command was spoken.

"Bind...Murcielago."

Then he looked more than a little afraid.

~To be continued~

AN: squeee!!! Yay for smexy GrimmxRuki smut!

;) Thanks for reading!

No flames-idiotic spammers-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow felt a prickle of fear. Scratch that. He wasn't afraid of no incensed-stupid-caught-them-in-the-act-bat-out-of-hell...well maybe he was. Just the littlest bit.

The white around the green disappeared. Hands became claws, clothing ripped, and Ulquiorra stood there in all his resurrección state. He was even hard, Grimmjow saw, sure that the fur-covered rod jutting out proudly from between the Cuatro's legs wasn't his _tail_.

"Put the woman down." The ice in his tone made the sweat run cold down Grimmjow's neck. Rukia was scowling, wondering obviously why the fun had stopped. Stark was still stroking himself, indolent gray eyes lazily roving over Rukia's ass. Grimmjow felt a surge of jealousy pierce straight through his core as she slipped from his arms, her glance to the other, perhaps sensing either his gaze or his reiatsu. Maybe both.

All he knew was that once she appraised _him_, her look inquiring to the black winged demon as if to ask _another? _She completely forgot Grimmjow even existed.

"Come woman." Ulquiorra's tone allowed no argument.

Unashamed of her bareness, she went happily to him, smiling up in his face with a giddiness that made Grimmjow's blood boil. Ulquiorra draped his arm about her shoulders, claiming possession with this act. The look he shot to his rival meant _I'll deal with you later_.

Grimmjow sneered once the Cuatro's back had turned. Sure he was a little weak in the knees from the pounding force of his superior's reiatsu, but that didn't mean he wasn't still pissed off at the interruption...or the fact that his dick was still stiff.

Growling low in his throat, he jerked himself off with quick rough strokes.

Stark did the same with a yawn, "well that's, that."

"Bastard..."

(*~*)

He used Sonido to take her to his room. He had no wish for anyone to witness her in such a state. Once the door was closed however, he released her from him with a callous shove. "Get yourself cleaned. You stink of trash."

Her expression showed little hurt, just a hint of defiance with the sticking out of her tongue before she sauntered into the connecting bathroom door, slamming it with extra force.

That he had rejected her, he knew.

That his body was reacting to the scent that poured from her, like that of a female in heat...his breaths became ragged. Just the knowledge that she was in there...slick beneath the falling water...

Ulquiorra refused to go any farther.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed gingerly, he waited in silence for her to come out.

(*~*)

"Woman..."

His voice was like velvet rumbling through her. Gooseflesh broke out over still slightly damp skin, one hand was folded over the top of the towel, her hair drizzled water down her neck. She felt...hot. As before strangely parched, her womanhood ached at the sight of him-at the thought of him inside of her.

_Gods_...Rukia blinked, her hand creeping up to rub at her forehead. _What was wrong with her-?_ _She sounded like some sort of_...

"...Come here." It was an order. Rukia dropped willingly between his legs, feeling her lips slide into a hesitant smile. His cold green eyes stared down at her, scrutinizing her, scenting her. Rukia had made sure to cleanse herself thoroughly so as not to be displeasing to him again.

Eventually he seemed satisfied. "Do you see this, woman?" he indicated his dripping cock. Rukia nodded, not wanting to seem overeager as that was the first thing she had seen, hence her ache. "Do you want it?" his voice was quiet, almost curious for her answer.

Again an eager nod, some impatience clouding her expression when he observed for a while longer, his impassiveness nearly infuriating her. Rukia was of the mind to wrap her mouth about him, just to get a reaction out of him, when he sighed, a disinterested look about his face. "Ease this nuisance." he said dismissively, meaning his enlarged cock.

_So he had felt it_. Rukia ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wetting her mouth. Ever mindful of herself, she knew she needed penetration. The tight feeling hadn't eased, rather grown more constricted. Rukia spread her knees apart, hoping to relieve the clamped feeling between her folds. He was watching her expressionlessly, the hem of the towel rising higher over her thighs with each movement.

"Woman..." she sensed his eyes, lust creeping into them the longer he stared at her. "Remove it."

Wordlessly, she let it slip off. Her smile and wiggle closer to him evocative. Rukia did her best to ignore the heat pooling in her crotch, her lips parting to kiss the slit of his penis. He shifted a little at this, the smeary tip sliding against her lips. Rukia pouted, opening her mouth wider to swallow him whole. _There!_ An intake of breath. She knew she had to watch her gag reflex, bobbing her head up and down slowly at first then as he suddenly thrust into her mouth, she gasped, involuntarily deep-throating him.

"Unh..." _was that a moan?_

She felt wetness between her thighs and longed to stroke herself. The burning was becoming so unbearable! Sliding one hand from his hip, she dropped it to her inner thigh, her anticipation mounting with the thought of sweet release. "Mmm..." her moan was muffled, the thrum reverberating along his shaft, lightly she stroked her center, immersing her finger into her dripping heat.

"Mmrm...uh...uh..." she slipped even deeper, fondling her pearl as Grimmjow had done. Her mouth opened and closed over his penis, the slightly bitter taste of his semen mingling with her saliva. Soon a flood of fluid gushed over her hand and into her mouth as he came. Rukia coming off her high, milked his softening dick with her tongue, lapping him like it was sweetest nectar she had ever tasted. _He was_, as she thought, kissing his slit, playfully grazing it with her teeth..._different. His taste wasn't at all the same as the other's_.

The lust had eased yet she was not quite satiated, Rukia leaned back onto her haunches; waiting for his lead.

~Elsewhere in Las Noches~

"Gin..."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" The ever-smiling man looked his former Taichou and commander scanning the hallways of Las Noches from the control center. "Where is...Ulquiorra?" A frown touched his mouth. "I don't believe he has come for the daily report today. Could you please go and see what is occupying his attentions." Aizen wasn't asking.

But, Gin didn't mind. "Of course, Aizen-sama."

~*To be continued *~

AN: ^^ thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments! (You know what I mean!)

Reviews always appreciated! ^^


End file.
